Hrai Kraedox
Hrai Kraedox was the capital building of Roadon. It was in the very center of Sar-Makashi. It was a massive red brick building with golden spires, and great glass windows. Hrai Kraedox was the home of the Grand General who was protected by the Hrai Guards, some of the most elite soldiers in the Roadani Military. The building also housed the underground War Archives, the Corp of Secrets, and the War Masters. To get around the great building one would take the massive spiral staircase in the center or the side staircases. The central stair had a golden railing and red steps. Floor Breakdown Courtyard Hrai Kraedox was surrounded by a massive red wall. The wall was about forty feet high and complete with ramparts. It was a square and on each side in the middle was a massive spire complete with a Sunflare. At all times at least one cleric was present in the spire. Below each spire was a gate. The courtyard itself was very spacious and decorated with palm trees. There was a large stable with camels and horses. There was also a training ground. 1st Floor The Kitchens were on the first floor of Hrai Kraedox as well as a massive mess hall. This hall could fit hundreds of people and was made of stone benches.The kitchens themselves were large and nearly always busy. 4th Floor Guest quarters were located on this floor. Like most Roadani rooms, there were no doors only large pieces of cloth. Still the rooms were nice and contained a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. 7th Floor The Corp of Secrets occupied most of this floor. This held offices, records, and some barracks. 9th Floor All things related to the organization of Hrai Kraedox were kept here. This included the barracks of the Hrai Guards, the Commandant’s office, and the keep’s records. The jail was also located on this floor due to the heat. The commandant’s quarters had a real wooden door. During the period Mezzin Qolat was Commandant, he hung a tapestry of Rallia and the First Ascendance on his wall. He also had a wooden table. The Commandant’s office was not connected to the quarters but also had a wooden door. The barracks of the enlisted Hrai Guards could hold twenty soldiers per room or two units. 10th Floor The top floor of Hrai Kraedox entirely belonged to the Grand General. Here there was the throne room, the Grand General’s quarters, and the Zavrii’s quarters. The throne room of the Roadani was located behind to massive steel doors decorated with suns and storms. Behind them was a massive hall nearly five hundred feet long, wide and dark. Great tiled pillars held up the room above, each lined with torches. The Jarai sat on a red throne built into the far wall. It was elevated on a stage and the back was inlaid with silver and gold stretching over thirty feet to the ceiling. Framed in the center of metals in a golden sun was the mind stone of Doro Jarem. War Archives Beneath the keep behind a round bronze door, was the War Archives. It was several layers of records and books. This place contained all the military knowledge of Roadon from secrets reports to histories of the War of Ascendance. Many Roadani considered this their greatest treasure. For a while the Corp of Secrets was responsible for guarding the Archives. However when they let an Iron Tempest Commando have access, Prasus Ka transferred control to the Hrai Guards. Notable Events In AeP 446 an Iron Tempest Commando was working undercover in Hrai Kraedox. An investigation was started to find them. People Command -Prasus Ka was the Grand General in AeP 446 and lived in the keep. She kept a pet lizard. -Mezzin Qolat was the head of the Hrai Guards. Jael Carttim was a corporal in the Hrai Guards. War Masters -General Zentin Pareer was the War Master of Mordehall. His assistant was Vreeli Szere who was actually a spy for Mordehall. -General Rathers was the War Master of Arcana. His Zavrii was Sazira Alamaster and Krin Vash’Neer was one of his clerics Other Mutah Qinli was the head chef of the keep. His nephew Dolvin also worked in the kitchens. Appearances Campaigns # The Snake in the Sand Session One: The Poisoned Pit # The Snake in the Sand Session Two: The Torch in the Storm # The Snake in the Sand Session Three: The Viper’s Head Supplemental # SitS Auxiliary: Epilogue # SitS Auxiliary: Krin’s Backstory # SitS Auxiliary: Mezzin’s Report Category:Empire of Roadon Category:Locations